


light eyes + dark eyes

by hanjisgirlfriend



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjisgirlfriend/pseuds/hanjisgirlfriend
Summary: this is a poem i wrote about the parallels of ash and eiji and historia and ymir. i figured why not post it here it’s just been sitting in my notes
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 11





	light eyes + dark eyes

dark stare meets dazzling light

his deep drown eyes that should be filled with contempt, and hers which could be forgiveness

the roles reversed

the outcome ravaging beneath their tough exterior.

those piercing green eyes of his, calm and collected,

masking his interior in which he drowns every day,

grabbing for that small bit of forgiveness that the brown eyed boy saved just for him.

he never did reach it.

her wide turquoise gaze that melted the edges of everyone she met,

yet the one whom she loved the most was burned, taken away from her,

a scar that cut so deep in the palm of her hand that the bleeding never stopped.

dark stare meets dazzling light.  
those two words they said

“wait!”

she jumped.

“sayonara.”

he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life


End file.
